We Make Our Own Fairytale
by bunbundreamer
Summary: This would take place after season 4 finale.This is my first time writing, I come from a country where English is not my 1st language so I'm sorry if there are mistakes in my writing.    Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl
1. Chapter 1   We Make Our Own Fairytale

"Blair, come with me. We can build our empire of our epic love together" Chuck says while holding out his hand for Blair to reach.

"Blair, I can make your fairytale come true. You know I always do" Louis suddenly comes from behind. Blair looks at him with amusement.

"Hey Blair, you know what I think we should do a re-run of yesterday's movie. And maybe we should have a pizza instead of popcorn. I can't stand when you suddenly scream and actually spill out my whole popcorn, on the couch. Okay well let's face it was an old couch and it was on sale but hey you know how hard it is to clean it up. I can still feel the popcorn when I am sitting on that couch. Maybe, just maybe next time we should do movie night at your place and.."

"Humphrey what are you doing in my dream, you weren't suppose to be.."

They didn't care about her. They keep on talking and talking. She didn't know who should she listen first. She was in the middle of the circle torn between Chuck's epic love, Louis fairytale come true and well Dan, mm yeah Dan.

"Blair.." Chuck keep on saying things with his whispering voices that makes her hard to catch up on what he was saying.

"Blair.." Louis keep on talking and talking with his French accent and sometimes talk in French.

"Blair.." Dan keep babbling non-stop.

"SHUT UP!"

Blair suddenly wakes up from her dream. She looks at the clock nearby. It is still early. She scan all over her room. She was glad that she finally back on her bed at her room in the Upper East Side. She stands up and open her curtain. The fresh air of New York, the people who are busying on starting their day, cab and cars starting to makes noise, oh just remind her on how much she miss New York.

"Miss Blair, you're awake" Dorota suddenly comes in with a big package.

"What's that you're holding?" Blair ask her suspiciously.

"Oh I just thought of sneaking in and put it in your closet. Mm, I don't know you were awake"

"Just let me see it"

Dorota give the package to Blair. Blair quickly unwrap the package. It was a dress.

"Miss Blair, I think it was one of the beautiful dress I have ever seen" says Dorota amused.

"Its from Louis. I should wear these on the day we announce our marriage. Oh well, err what's that?"

"Uh Nothing"

"Dorota give it to me. I have to see what's happening today. You know I have been off the air lately right, so I need to quickly be back on track, and I need the newspaper to know what is happening lately. Oh well come on"

"I thought Miss Blair never read newspaper"

"Dorota"

Blair quickly snatch the newspaper from Dorota. She reads the headline that writes 'Summer Romance finally over, Prince Louis cancel off marriage'.

"Miss Blair"

"I'm fine. At least they put a decent picture of me. Well I think you should go down and prepare my breakfast, need to start my day as soon as possible"

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"As usual"

Blair smiled to Dorota. She put down the newspaper on the table and went to sit in front of the mirror. Blair didn't notice its not only her that have been featured in the news that day. Under Blair's news was a small column that writes 'Author of INSIDE finally comes out' with a small picture of Dan Humphrey.

Blair sit down in front of the mirror and was smiling to herself. She was glad that all things are finally over. Few months ago she was in Monaco living her fairytale as a future princess and now she is back in New York as Blair Waldorf, the commoner. There's nothing wrong with Louis. He is perfect and an exact interpretation of Prince Charming. They have a lot of fun in Monaco. They will go sailing, cycling in the park, visit the museum, have fun at the beach and of course shopping. Everywhere they go there will always be paparazzi and eyes keep following them. Blair finally become the center of attention. But of course not every roses are free from thorns. She were always being monitored by Princess Sophie's assistant. Every movement were monitored. Its like she was trapped in a gold cage. But yes she still went through it because she live by the principle you gain some, you lose some. Of course if you want to be a princess and living the fairytale dreams you have to let go of something you have.

But that can't go on for so long. One night in her room at the castle in Monaco, Blair was standing by the balcony. The view was magnificent. Imagining every time she wakes up she will a see a big fountain with a lot of trees and beautiful garden, the classy buildings of Monaco, it feels like a dream. But tonight she feels empty. Tomorrow will be the day when she and Prince Louis will announce their marriage to the people of Monaco. She look at her dress and feel nothing. Somehow, somewhere there's something missing in her heart. She feels empty.

"Blair" Louis comes and caress her hair.

"Louis"

"What are you doing here? You should be asleep by now. Tomorrow's a big day"

"I know, I just want have some fresh air" Blair sigh.

"Are you okay? I know my mom have been giving such a hard time for you, I'm sorry"

"Its okay, I'm fine. Just enjoying the view. Monaco is beautiful"

"More beautiful than New York?" Louis smirk.

"New York is full of high building, cars and noises. There's nothing beautiful about that" Blair looks down. Louis lift up her chin.

"But you miss New York, don't you?"

Her eyes starts to fill with tears. She can't hold it no more. As much as she loves being a princess she can't deal with the fact that this is not her. She is not use to live like a princess. Living as a princess is like living in a beautiful glasses, you can see but you can't touch. You can't get out of the glasses fear of the glasses will shattered into pieces. The Blair Waldorf she know is the one that is free like a bird. She follow her heart and decide anything on her own. She works hard to achieve what she wants not have someone to decide it for her.

"I'm sorry Louis" she finally said. Her tears slowly falling over her cheek. Louis wipes it and hug her.

"You are perfect and I am not sure whether I am the right one for you. You deserve someone better for me. I think I am just obsessed by a fairy tale and spending my life searching for a prince charming and all of a sudden you comes by and for once I think my dreams are finally coming true. I just get overwhelmed by it that I forgets about everything but when I'm finally here things just.."

"I understand Blair. I guess I was wrong too. There were so many signs that show we are not meant to be together back in New York but I tend to ignore it because I do love you Blair"

"I know but someday you will find your princess. A princess that will love you as much as you love her" Blair smile and kiss Louis on his cheek.

"I know you will find your prince too Blair. He might not come with a white horse but once you see him you will know. Fairy tales might not come with a prince or a palace but fairy tales happen when there is love and I know one day you will find your true love"

Louis was right, and she was thankful to meet as someone as wonderful as him. She kissed him goodbye and leave Monaco the next morning. The fairytales are over. Blair Waldorf are leaving Monaco to find her true love back in New York city. She feels relief that everything is over. She will miss Louis but she certainly will not miss Princess Sophie. Every minute she spend on impressing Princess Sophie but she certainly was no where near impress. It feels like she was a wearing a huge mask on her face and she can't breath. But that days was over. It finally is.


	2. Chapter 2   Searching For True Love

"Here you go Miss Blair" Dorota comes in and hand out a bowl full of yogurt, muesli and strawberries just as she likes it.

"Thank you Dorota, you don't know how much I miss this" while she scoop a handful amount and put it in her mouth.

"So what are your plan for today, Miss Blair"

"Plans?"

"Yeah plans. You are not going to spend all day here right?"

"Oh yeah plans. Of course I have plans. Get ready Dorota. We are going shopping" she said happily.

"Err of course" said Dorota while she walks away into the kitchen.

To be honest she didn't have any plans. Serena is still in Montecito probably hooking up with some lifeguard at the beach, Nate and Chuck is probably with some girls drinking day and night at who knows where and Dan Humphrey. She should probably call him and have coffee or going to the movies or go to an art exhibition. That would be fun. She picks up her cell and try searching for Dan Humphrey's. But once she already find his name she didn't know why she just can't press the dial key. Maybe because of what happen during the summer.

Well everything goes well at first, Dan were always there when she was bored and lonely in the castle, and when she needs a friend. Sometimes he even stay up late just to hear her babbling non-stop about Princess Sophie's evil character. He even call her 'Cinderella in High Heels'. That makes her smile all night. Dan Humphrey sure do know how to make her happy. But things started to change one afternoon.

Blair try to persuade Dan to watch 'The Princess Diaries 2 : Royal Engagement' with her because she wants to have the aura of royal engagement and princess in the air. Dan rejected it at first because he thinks it is too cheesy but finally agree to watch it with Blair. Dan was quiet towards the end of the movie when Princess Mia didn't go on with the marriage with Andrew and choose Nicholas in the end.

"Do you think I'll look good if wear something like that on my wedding day?" Blair try to break the silence.

"Mm yeah, of course" Dan said quickly.

"What's wrong with you? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah sure"

There were silence again between them. After a while Dan starts to talk again.

"Actually I was just wondering, if you were in her place, who would you choose?"

"You mean if I were in Princess Mia's place?" Blair laugh a little but stops when Dan didn't even laugh with her.

"Mm yeah"

"Is that a tricky question? I know what are you trying to do Humphrey. You want me to answer it and when I do you will judge me and counter-attack my decision right"

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to" Dan said slowly.

"Okay"

Silence starts to fill in back. Blair feels something different, Dan was acting strangely. Usually they will keep bantering until one of them give in (usually its Dan). Today was different.

"B-Blair" His voice was shaky.

The conversation was interrupted with Princess Sophie's assistant. Blair needs to get ready for fitting.

"I have to go. Louis actually hired a royal designer for my dress and I can't wait to go. See you" Blair quickly hangs up.

That was the last time she ever heard from Dan. She try to call him the next day but he didn't pick it up. Emails, text message, calls were not replied. She feels a bit weird in the inside. She try to call Eric since Eric spent the summer in the Hampton with Dan. But the information she gets from Eric is 'Something comes up. He have to deal with it. Maybe he isn't ready to talk to you'. Blair was confused. What happen to Dan? And what's that have to do with he is not ready to talk with her. Maybe Dan get too cranky being alone at the Hampton's. Maybe she should not call him. He will call her if he wants to. She's fine without a Humphrey by her side. She slams the phone on the table and quickly finish her breakfast.

It was a sunny day. Blair Waldorf was shopping from one store to another.

"Miss Blair, I think we should take a break. I can't feel my fingers" said Dorota. She was holding more than 5 bags with her hands. She was breathless.

"No we should not. We should do more shopping besides I can't take a risk of going home without meeting my lucky man" said Blair with full of hope.

"Lucky man?" Dorota confused.

"Look I am not going to sit in my room waiting for my perfect man to come and knock the door. This time I am going to find him"

"You can find him Miss Blair. I am going home. I have a lot of work left at home"

"But Dorota, you are not leaving me here alone, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Miss Blair but this time I am"

"No Dorota"

Too bad Dorota already walks away. Well she better do it herself. She keeps walking and walking from one block to another. People are busy going from here and there and there she was alone in the city. She keeps walking and walking and decided to stop by a museum. Maybe she can meet someone like Louis except that he is a prince from New York.

She always likes to go to the museum. Nobody actually likes that but for her art is sort of interpretation of life. 'Life imitates art' some people would put it like that. When she is in the museum she always like to see what other people are thinking and how they sums their feeling into an art. But to be honest not all people can appreciate art. She remember visiting the museum with Serena when they were young and she keep saying 'this is cute, this is weird, what is this'. Maybe that is why it is the last time she went with Serena and she will choose going alone rather than having someone who didn't appreciate art. While she was looking at a painting she notice someone across the room. It was Dan.

"Humphrey, I never I thought I'll see you here" she said sarcastically.

"B-B-Blair" Dan looks down. He look much thinner than before and he grows some facial hair at his face.

"I thought you shut yourself out from the world. You look like you just comes back from a place where there's no shaver. What happen to you? Did you happen to skip Hampton's and go to a mountain instead"

"No, no I just been busy with something. Mm, I really am sorry I haven't been in touch with you lately and I…"

"Its okay, I understand if there's something more important things happen in your life. I probably should go now. I have important things to deal with too" Blair quickly walks away.

"B-Blair, wait…Please" Dan reach out her arms. She quickly let it go.

" Actually this evening I have somewhere I have to go to and… I would you like you to come"

"Where?"

"Its nothing important, I have a book coming out and there were so many issues and I will be there to answer some questions and there will be some reporters and people who might be interested to listen to me and.."

"You write a book? Since when?"

"Uhh, it was long time ago and I don't intend to publish it at all but that night during Constance alumni, Vanessa actually comes to the loft looking for Charlie since she's been missing but that's not important. So she enter into my office, found my book, she reads it, she like it and she persuade me to publish it but I won't and she takes the book and send it to a publisher without me knowing it. She takes all the money with her and I only realized it when I was in the bookstore in Hampton's. So I decided to come forward and claim it back. So yeah"

"Wow I've been missing a lot of details lately with Louis drama and all"

"I heard about it and I'm…"

"Don't be. You ask me who would I choose Andrew or Nicholas, I choose neither. I choose myself"

Both of them stood there quietly. Dan look at her with longing eyes.

"I should probably go. Goodbye Humphrey"

"Blair, I hope you can come"

Blair just smile and walks away.


	3. Chapter 3   To Go Or Not To Go

"Miss Blair, do you know that Dan Humphrey are launching his book this evening?"

"Yes I do. How do you know that?" Blair stops fixing her hair.

"From the newspaper I give you this morning. How do you know that?"

Blair quickly went to the coffee table and picks up the newspaper.

"Aha, he finally made it. And it was a positive story. He won" Blair remembers when he and Dan make a bet on who will be featured in the newspaper. Dan said he will be featured in a few years for his writing but she quickly snaps it and said that she will win because she will be surely be featured on her royal wedding. But it turns out the tables are turning now.

"So do I need to find a dress for you this evening, Miss Blair?"

"I haven't make a decision to go yet"

"Well why not, he is a friend of yours right"

"Well if I want to sit there for one hour or two listening the story of Serena Van Der Woodsen, I rather lock myself in my room because I have enough of that for four years"

"But Miss Blair"

"What's that you're holding? Give it to me"

It was a big pink box. Maybe its from Louis. Maybe he send a dress that she forget to take. She untie the ribbon and open the box. It was a dress as she expected. It looks similar like her red Oscar de La Renta dress she wore in Paris except that this was in black with red lace. She was completely sure it from Louis. She picks up the card and read it.

'You completely mesmerize me when you are wearing this dress back in Paris. Meet me tonight at the place where our love first started. Chuck Bass'

She just come back to New York yet she have to make a tough decision, to go or not.

* * *

><p>She was ready. This is it. She slowly open the door. The room are scented with sweet vanilla smell and there are candles everywhere. There were petals of roses on the floor. Blair follow closely where all the rose petals leads her to. She finally sees him. He was sitting on his favorite couch that was stationed right in front of the stage.<p>

"I know you would come" he said with his soft, whispery voice.

"Actually I come here to tell you that I…"

"Sshh…stop it right there. Lets not ruin this night shall we. Come with me" he reach out for her hand and lead her on the stage. The curtain starts pulling up to reveal a big antique chandelier. The light starts to dim and music been played.

"Its beautiful"

"May I have this dance?"

"Of course you may"

He grab her waist and pull her closer to him. She can feel his hand all over his waist going up to her back and up to her neck.

"I love you Blair Waldorf. This place makes me realize how much I have been in love with you all these while"

"I love you too Chuck"

He smiled and kiss her on the forehead down to her nose and down to her lips. He press his lips hard against her and hug her tightly. There she was, Blair Waldorf in Victrola in the arms of her dark knight, remembering how the their epic love starts.

* * *

><p>"Chuck, what is this?"<p>

"My limo, our limo. I am sure you certainly remember what happen in this limo right. Come"

Both of them sit there quietly. The limo started moving. Chuck gently caress her hair. He grab her waist and start kissing her shoulder gently. He turns her around and try to undo her zip.

" Chuck stop" Blair quickly snaps Chuck's hand.

"Blair"

"This is not why I came here for"

"Well you came here for me right. You leave Louis, you leave your fairytale, you come back to New York for your true love right"

"Chuck"

"We all know that Blair Waldorf won't be complete without Chuck Bass by her side. People won't understand what we have because we are special. We are indestructible Blair"

"No. To be honest this time I didn't come back because of you. I comes back because of myself"

"What do you mean? I…"

"I am tired Chuck. I risk everything for you Chuck, I hurt myself for you, I make decision for you.."

"And its worth it. We can finally be together Blair"

"No we can't. You don't understand. I forgets everything I wish, I dream just for you. It was so bad that one time I want to become a powerful woman because of you. I just can't do it anymore"

"Of course you can. I will be there by your side, Blair. You and me, we will make a powerful couple. Imagine all people will look at us with envy. We will make headlines like 'Bass-Waldorf launch Charles Place'. Aren't that great?"

"Someday someone will be my side supporting me Chuck but it will not be you"

"What's wrong with you? What have got into you?"

"There's something you should know Chuck. Few days before I left with Louis I feel sick. I am so stress on going with Louis. We both know that it was not my decision to leave with Louis. That night I feel dizzy and I kept throw up. Somehow I just thought that…that night at the Bar Mitzvah might…"

"Blair"

"I was excited at first because I know that if we have a baby together then that baby will bond us for the rest of our life so I took the test that night. But when I was waiting suddenly I just feel different. It was not right. Nobody understand what we have. We kept destroying each other. We hurt each other so much that it already feel normal. And here I am holding a future that we might add another human being into our complicated life. It is wrong Chuck. I won't hurt anyone no more Chuck. I was already hurt enough when I am with you"

"So what is the result of the test? Are we adding another human being to be destroyed?"

"The test was positive Chuck. I was so scared I can't sleep that night. The next morning I went to a doctor to confirm it but I was glad the test was not accurate. I am not pregnant Chuck. That is why I can finally leave with Louis, without a doubt"

"Then why do you agree to come back here"

Blair tears started to flow down her pink cheeks.

"I come here to say goodbye. I just want to feel the moment of our love for the last time"

"No. I won't let you go. I won't"

"Chuck please. I am over with all our sex games, dating fatwa, destroying each other. I grow up. Right now, I just want a normal relationship. We are not normal Chuck"

"Whatever you said Blair. Driver please stop. You should go home, take a rest. You are just tired. You will regret what you said today. I can pretend I didn't hear anything today"

" No I will not. I am very sure this time. This will be the last time Chuck. I will not come back to you"

"Just go home"

"Chuck, no matter what just remember that I do love you. All of our memories will always sealed in my heart. Goodbye Chuck" she kiss his cheek and get out of the limo.

Tears slowly falling down his cheek. He never cried because of Blair. He didn't know why but he is certain that she will keep her words this time. This Blair Waldorf is not the same Blair who always keep begging for his love. She is strong and determined. This is the girl that he fall in love in with. Even tough he keep on denying it, it was him who turn the great Blair into a weak girl. Maybe this time she was right. He should let her go. Let her be the girl she wants to be. Let her have her freedom back.

"To the airport"

Blair watch as the limo cruise down the road. This is it. The end of the Waldorf-Bass epic love. She wipes her tears one last time. She turns around. This time she will keep on moving forward and never turn back.


	4. Chapter 4  Will I Find Love

Blair returns to her empty penthouse. No one was there. Not since she was a young little girl. She have been taught to live alone since she was young. Her mother always busy traveling from another country to another for her fashion shows and her father always outstation which she finally knows why few years ago. There's always Dorota. That is why Blair takes Dorota as a family since she is the only one she haves ever since she was young. But now there's no Dorota too. Dorota was even luckier than her. She have Vanya and Anastasia waiting for her at her apartment in Queens. She look everywhere. Everything is already perfect for her. The only thing lack in her life is love. The love that she is trying to find many, many years ago.

She went to the kitchen to have some coffee. She didn't feel like sleeping or crying. Usually if she breaks up with Chuck she will look into the mirror questioning herself what is so wrong with her. She stood herself so low that at one point she thinks she love Chuck so much than she ever love herself. But today's different. She feel calm. She didn't feel the need to cry over a broken relationship. If there is no one out there are ready to love her, well she have herself to love her. She picks up the coffee and go straight to the couch. She wants to read some magazine before she finish the night. She sits down, sip her coffee and notice something different on the table. It was a book.

"Inside by Daniel Humphrey" she sigh. She miss his book launching. He must drop by earlier to give her this book. She slowly open the book. There's a dedication at the first page.

'To my parents and little sister who always support me, and the UES who inspired me'

She smiled a little. Her guess was right. This book is about the life of Upper East Side or to be accurate the life of Serena Van Der Woodsen. She flip to the next page. There were five chapters. The first chapter reads 'The IT Girl'. It seems that he writes a different chapter for a different character because the next one titles ' The Lost Boy'. But the chapter that catch her the most would be the last chapter ' The Evil Dictator of Taste'. Her heart skip a beat. Did Dan Humphrey writes about her? She is 100% sure since he call her by that name when she was asking him to take off his old grandfather's tie. She skip to chapter 5. The first paragraph reads

'Clare Watson, who is basically everything I hate about the Upper East Side distilled into one 95 pound, doe eyed, bonmot tossing, label whoring package of girly evil'

"This should be interesting" she talk to herself.

Reading Dan's book was like an emotional roller-coaster for her. Sometimes she's smiling, sometimes she's angry, sometimes she's laughing and yes at certain times she have tears in her eyes.

'No matter who she ended up with be a Prince Charming from a far away land or a dark knight in a black horse as long as she is happy, I am. Because for me she totally deserve it'

She close the book. She was stunned. The writing was innocent and sincere. She can't believe what she just read. It feels right. It seems like all her questions have been answered. All these while she been busy finding someone who understand her, who can accept her the way she is- good or bad and who would've guess that Dan is doing that behind the scene, flawlessly. Her heart was racing fast. She was clueless. Just as she about to stand up she notice a cd lying under the table. Someone might just drop it accidentally. She picks it up and there was a note in front of it.

'The moment of truth'

She went towards the dvd player and insert the cd into it. She quickly sit down on the couch trying to figure out what's all this suppose to means. There was Dan Humphrey, he was in the middle of the group, the place looks like the book launching that evening. There were many reporters around. Dan look absolutely handsome. He shave all his facial hair and comb his curly hair backwards. He was getting a lot of controversial questions from the reporters around.

"So Mr. Humphrey we all know that the book was based on the real life character of the Upper East Side, do they know that you write a book about them?"

"Uhh I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe not"

"What do you think their reaction if they know that you write something about them? I mean it seems like you have intention into entering their world, to write about this book, of course"

"Well my intention into entering the UES is not mainly because of this book. Its just that once I enter and realize that the inside of UES is not like what I believe it was, I just get the idea of writing it into a book. I know it's a big risk because they are my friends and I accept what they want to think of me but the message I try to bring across is don't judge a person by what they are perceived on the outside. I used to think like that and I am still learning to understand people, why makes them did this, why makes them did that"

"You said that you didn't intend to publish this book and suddenly this book was publish under anonymous and after that you claim the book was yours, what happen?"

"I never intend to publish it scared the fact that I may hurt the people that I love so I finish the book and decided to kept it all by myself but one day my best friend comes in and she found the book. She thought it was interesting and support me to publish it. I won't so she took it and publish it without my permission. One day I found out about it and after a long hard thinking I decided to come out"

"So what will happen to your best friend? Will there be some kind of punishment"

"I press charge her out of anger but after some discussion I drop it. After all she is my best friend and I forgive her"

"Mr. Humphrey there's a two main female character in the book. Sabrina is the girl you've been date 4 years ago, I think we should not give out her name since many people might already know about it but the character that interest me the most is Clare Watson. Is she real?"

Dan was smiling, he whispers to the next man beside him and finally nod a little.

"Just a question, is somehow Clare was related to the girl who recently breaks up with the Prince of Monaco because from what I gather you have known her since you know Sabrina and you also include something about Prince Charming in your book"

"No comment" Dan answers quickly.

"Excuse me Mr. Humphrey, you leave an open ending in the book, what does it mean? You wish for her happiness but what about yours? Have you found your happiness?"

He was quiet for a while, he looks down as if he trying to search for something until he finally said " Yes I did. I think it was pretty obvious but uhh like I said if she's happy then I am" his voice starts to feel a bit shaky. His eyes starts to brim with tears. He reach out for a glass of water. All the female reporters starts whispering with each other until one finally said

"I run into your arms if I were her"

All the people started laughing.

"Last question Mr. Humphrey. What you have to say for all the people out there?"

"To the people out there, this book is to show all of you that the UES are like us, they have problems like us normal people. They may travel in private jet, wear branded items that if we saved for a year it is still not enough, always attend to luxurious parties, dinner and gathering but it is not that beautiful like we always saw on the outside. They are also real people like us. And to the UES, I am sorry if my book hurt you in any way. Thank you"

All people stand up and clap for Dan. Blair was stunned. She even didn't notice the last question. Is this real? Is Dan Humphrey having a feeling for her? Her tears just can't stop flowing. She flashback to their first kiss. She's been pushing him away for so long that she change her mind when Dan was holding her shoulder. She was the one who initiate the kiss when Dan hesitated to kiss her. The kiss was not a social experiment went wrong, it was far from it. It felt right. She was clutching his collar real tight, and the way he grab her waist and shift it up to caress her hair and cupping her cheek, the kiss was certainly heading into a more deeper level. She feels her knees are weak, she can't control herself anymore. She push him gently.

His eyes can't stop gazing at her. There was a sparkle in those eyes. She couldn't stare at those eyes any longer, her legs was shaky, she can't be there any longer. She quickly walks away.

"B..Blairr…"

Her heart sank. She runs into her bed. She can't believe what she was feeling at that time. It was certainly a life-changing kiss for her. She couldn't believe it. She stays in bed for a week thinking of what might happen. She was scared to face the truth. She keep denying to herself that it is no way that Dan might feel for her or that kiss means something for both of them because she knows Dan's heart always belongs to Serena. That is why she decided to be with Chuck because she are scared to take the risk, the risk of being rejected. She still remember how Dan agreeing to her the kiss meant nothing and how he explain that the kiss was wrong. As much as her heart wants to hear that, she can't help but feel disappointed. That is why she decided to run away from the wrong feeling back to Chuck or to Louis.

She quickly reach for her phone. She dial Dan's number but there was no dial tone. She tries it as many times as she can but she could not reach him. She reach out her clutch and run downstairs.

"To Brooklyn. As fast as you can. I'll pay as much as you want"

On the way to Brooklyn she flashback all her times with Dan. How she always insult him. How they kept on hating each other. But every time she push him away, he always have his own way sneaking into her heart. Just when she thought he was a normal lonely boy, he surprise her when he comes up to her after she fight with Serena and actually calm her down. He is also always there when she need someone especially after a rough day with Chuck. He never judge her instead he support her. After all that she have done, he is always there to support her. Always.

Yes they always fight with each other but that didn't stop him to care for her. She flashback again when her and Dan was hiding behind a curtain when Chuck and Raina was fighting with each other. The first time Dan hold her hand. Her hand was shaky that she let his hand go. It was the first time that she felt that they might be something more on their friendship. And also when Serena said that Dan might be her secret valentine, her heart flutters. It was hard for her to see all this before but it becomes clear now.

"Can't you move faster. I'm in a hurry"

"Sorry Miss unfortunately there's been a something up there. The roads are blocked. It may take a long time"

"What but… never mind its okay. I just stop here. Here's the money"

"But Miss it is still few blocks away"

"Its okay I can run" she smiled and close the cab's door. She run as fast as she can in her high heels. She flashback to all her beautiful moments with Dan. All she want now is to see him and settle all the unanswered feelings that both of them feel.

She finally reach Dan's loft. She was breathless. She stand in front of there trying to catch her breath. She fix her hair and starts knocking the door. There was no one.

"Humphrey, are you there. Please open the door. I have something to say"

She knocks harder and harder.

"Humphrey, please. We need to talk. Dan, Daniel, Humphrey, please"

Still no one answering. She takes off her shoes and sit in front of the door. There's no one home.


	5. Chapter 5  Is This Love?

It's been a while since she's been waiting Dan at his loft. There were no signs of him anywhere. Probably he was out there spending his time with a blonde chick, maybe its Serena, or she thought. After an hour of waiting and waiting and waiting there were still no signs of Dan Humphrey anywhere. She picks up her shoes and walks bare feet downstairs. Both her feet were swollen but she can't feel anything. At this time her heart was even more swollen than her feet.

She walks down to the street of Brooklyn. There were some couples snuggling down the corner, some were kissing, saying goodbye, probably after a great night they have spending with each other. It's nice to have a good company. But things aren't turned out great for her right now. All she gets right now were some bad boys keep teasing her and laughing at her. They were laughing at how horrible she looks. Walking with bare feet, with a great dress torn down, with her messy hair she looks exactly like a mad woman. Or maybe they thinks she is some poor girl just been dump by her boyfriend. She sighs. She will never thought that this day would come. Alone in the street of Brooklyn.

"B...Blair" a familiar voice calls her up from behind. Her heart sank. She takes a deep breath and turns around.

Dan Humphrey was standing there clueless. He was holding a bottle of wine in his hand.

"Blair what happen to you, are you okay?" he comes to her closely and caress her hair. He takes out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wipes her face slowly and gently. Her face was full of mascara smudges all around. She looks miserable.

"What happen Blair, tell me" he ask again, gentler than the first time

"I'm not okay" she responds briefly.

"Tell me what can I do. Where have you been? You..."

"I go to Victrola to see Chuck. That's why I missed your book event"

"Oh, so what happen? Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"Blair don't lie to me. Tell me did he hurt you" he clutch her shoulders real tight.

"We break up. These time its real. We are never going back to each other again"

He looks down trying to find words to say.

"Look Blair, I say we go back to my loft. You can tell me everything. We can have a cup of hot cocoa and maybe you can take a rest there"

"No"

"Uhh okay. Maybe its already too late and you should not crash to my loft. Okay I think I should get you a cab. I will follow you back until I am really sure you are okay. How's that? Alright"

"No"

"Or maybe we can go to a cafe or restaurant perhaps its better although I am not very sure whether it is still open at this time"

"No"

"Okay I get it. You want to go to a bar and drown yourself am I right? Blair it might make you feels better for a while but the next morning after you wake up you will just realize that the problem is still there. Drinking will not help in solving your problem, Blair. I am sure you can learn from Serena"

"Dan stop. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Uhh what?"

"All of these. Why are you being so nice to me? I always treat you badly ever since the beginning but why are you still nice to me? Did you just forget that I just miss your book event, the most important day in your life just because I want to be with chuck?"

"Its all right. I mean its just a book event, there's nothing special about it"

"Of course it is. You have been dreaming about becoming a writer ever since you were young. And it's finally coming true. You invited me to come to support you but I ditch you just to be with Chuck"

"Yes it was my dream and yes I do want you to be there for me to support me but I understand if you..." he pause for a moment.

"If I what?"

"If you choose Chuck. I mean he.."

"We are over.."

"Yeah but I know you still love him and you will always do"

"Even if I do that's have nothing to do with you being nice to me. You shouldn't treat me nice. Not after what I have done"

"Blair you are my friend. That's what friends do for each other"

"I didn't deserve it" her tears start falling down her cheek.

"Ssssh" he cupped her cheek and wipe her tears

"How many times should I tell you that you.."

"That I deserve to be happy. No I don't. I don't deserve anything. I don't deserve to be happy with a Prince Charming or a dark knight. I am not perfect like Clare Watson. I am just an evil dictator of taste who will eventually end up in a world alone"

Dan froze. His eyes widened.

"You read my book?"

"You left it at my penthouse for me to read it no?"

"No...no…. of course not. Remember I shut myself out from you over the summer? It was because of this book. It was because of you"

"You should not do that. You should not publish it in the first place, you should not even write about me in the first place"

"Blair I'm sorry. I know its been hard for me too but"

"But why? Why do you it?"

"Because I...I just cant lie to myself anymore Blair. I can't pretend there was nothing when it actually is. I'm sorry Blair"

"Then why did you lie that the kiss meant nothing when it surely does?"

"Because...

"Because of me right? All you did was because of me right?"

"Blair listen, listen to me" he grabs her hands

"Don't touch me"

"You breaks my heart when you said the kiss meant nothing. You left me alone standing in your foyer after the kiss, I don't know what to do or what to think, I don't know how I feel. I left you a lot of messages and call after that. I waited for a week, confused, on my own. I cant stay still, I kept having crazy things on my mind. I have to keep myself

busy for me to stop thinking of you. Then Eric told me I have a crush on you and Chuck comes by and told me that you said the kiss was life-changing and suddenly all the things becomes clear"

"How about the book? I am sure you didn't write all of those recently?"

"No I've been writing it since I know you"

"Why paint me in the good light then? Didn't you just hate me when you first know me?"

"Yeah I do hate you at that time but there's just something about you that I just cant deny. On the outside you're Blair Waldorf , the evil queen but I just know it you were more than that. Look Blair I didn't have the intention to upset or worry you about my feelings its just that I have to let you know. I understand if you didn't feel the same way as me and I

accept it long time ago"

"Humphrey"

"Its okay. I'm sorry again. Uhhm Maybe I should stop a cab for you" Dan quickly went to the side of the road looking for a cab.

"Humphrey"

"Blair lets just forget about this okay. People can guess but they won't know the real truth so I say we just keep quiet about it"

"That's not why I come here for"

Dan sigh. He comes closer to her.

"I hate you ever since I met you. You were just a lonely boy who I don't know have magical powers to make Serena happy. Serena is so happy with you that you disgust me even more. But every day you showed me that you were not just Dan Humphrey, lonely boy from Brooklyn. You were more than that and its hard for me to accept the fact that despite I push you away a million times you…just have your own weird way into my heart" she cant hold her tears no more.

"Well since you said that we should forget about it then…"

She couldn't finish her word. Dan walks over, grab her face and kiss her lips softly. She kiss him back gently as her hand wrap around his neck. He runs his hand through her hair all the way to her waist.

"So" she stops and look at him. He were gazing at her as if she was the angel that just fall down from the earth.

"So" he swipe her bangs and kiss her on the forehead.

"I'll say we go back to my loft. You look horrible, the most horrible I've seen"

She hit him in the stomach. He laugh and their eyes met. He reach out for her hands and together both of them, walking hand in hand, back to Dan's loft.


	6. Chapter 6 They Know, Don't They?

"Huwwarghh"

She open her eyes. Its been long she didn't have such a good night sleep. Ever since she is in Monaco she didn't sleep well. She kept thinking on how life would have been if she choose to marry Prince Louis. But today was different. She sleep soundly without any bad dreams ruining her sleep. She sit down on the bed. It was not as comfortable as her duvet back home but it certainly gives her a warmth feeling. The room was much smaller than her's but everything seems in place. Brooklyn was certainly different from Upper East Side. During this time the Upper East Side will be polluted with different kind of noise. Unlike the UES, Brooklyn definitely gives a homier feel.

She stands up and look around. There were a lot of book at the shelf but its not the books that catch her eyes but a small plush, curly haired cabbage patch.

"Cedric, you're still here"

She took the cabbage patch kid and play it like a 6 year old with their doll.

"You're still alone aren't you, poor you. How inconsiderate is Humphrey. He just been accepted by a hot brunette chick and now he left you alone all by yourself. Know what, you won't be alone for long. There will be someone special waiting for you, I promise"

Her monologue were interrupted by the sound of clanking at the kitchen. Few minutes after that the smell of fresh coffee begins to fill her nose. Dan must be preparing a special breakfast for her or she thought. She walks towards the kitchen with a very happy smile.

"Humphrey are you making me your signature coffee with a nutmeg foam on top? People have been talking about it a lot and to be honest I haven't really taste it yet. They keep saying how good it was even Epperly said that its one of the best coffee she ever taste, can you believe that? They must be giving you too much credit for that" she laugh all by herself.

"Humphrey"

There was a man standing right in front of her behind the tabletop. His mouth were wide open and his eyes just interpret that he cant believe what his eyes are seeing.

"Blair Waldorf, are you lost?"

"Mr. Humphrey I can explain"

"I think there's no need to explain" he look at her with shocking in his eyes. She was standing there wearing a very short pants and a Lincoln Hawk t-shirt he give Dan when he is in high school. The t-shirt still looks new since Dan refuse to wear it by saying it hideous and he didn't like heavy rock band.

The door behind them creaks open.

"Blair...uhmm you're here... wow" Eric stand there folding his arm. He was holding a plastic bag from the mini market downstairs.

"Eric you're here too" Blair was surprised.

Then the door creaks open again.

"Blair I just come back from your penthouse and I brought your clothes and your favorite breakfast"

"Dan"

"Dad"

"Humphrey"

"Blair"

"Dan"

"Eric"

"And now I am confused" Dan said while scratching his head.

* * *

><p>"Dan what's happening around here? Why is Blair Waldorf's here in your t-shirt. Ughh wait, don't tell me its true" Rufus stand with his hands on his waist asking for an explanation<p>

"What's true ?" Blair snaps from behind.

"That Blair is the girl you have been talking about lately, the non-friend girl"

"Ughh Dad, Dad wait I can explain"

"You have been talking about me all these while?" Blair smiles all by herself.

"Wow Dan I have no idea that my plan works" Eric suddenly said

"What plan? By the way, Blair if you know my Dad's here why do you come out of the room?"

"She was in his room?" Eric and Rufus look at each other in horror.

"Don't blame me Humphrey. I thought it was you. And by the way, why do you leave without telling me?"

"You didn't bring any clothes and you can't leave my loft in that. I am being considerate here. You should thank me"

"Allright,allright wait. Explain to me Dan. Why is Blair here with your t-shirt, spend her time in your room, and bring no clothes? Wait did by any chance she spend the night here"

"Dad ,dad"

"I did...spend the night here" Blair talks slowly. Eric gave her the 'wow' look.

"You're the man Dan" he said

"Okay, okay. Stop everyone. Things are not like what you think" Dan interrupts.

"Tell me son, Blair, are both of you dating?"

Blair and Dan quickly replied with a loud cry "No". Rufus was skeptical. Blair and Dan look down and look at each other again. They held a short gaze and Blair finally said

"Maybe"

"Dad, we just begun to start uhmm knowing each other.. you know and this time I'm going to take it slowly and.."

"This is just so, it takes time for me to digest" Rufus interrupt.

"Dad"

"No, no this is good. This just shows that life is full of surprises. Who would've thought Blair and Dan might like each other. Uhh wait did Blair related to Clare?"

Dan look down. His cheek started to turn red. Blair smile. Her face was glowing.

"Okay I get it. So let's drop the topic. Who wants my famous waffles?"

"I do" said Blair while she bend down and take a sniff and the famous Rufus waffles.

"But Blair i already pack your favorite breakfast from Dorota"

"I'm sure you can finish those. Today I'm eating breakfast the Humphrey's style. Please pass me the strawberries"

Rufus pass the strawberries to Blair. He, Dan and Eric look at each other, confused. Blair Waldorf have totally transform into a different person.

* * *

><p>"Eric what do you mean when you said your plan works? Did you by any chance drop the book at Blair's penthouse?"<p>

"Of course, it works right"

"Yeah it did. Thanks a lot. But why you decided to do it?"

"You look miserable, all summer. The worst I've seen is yesterday when Blair didn't show up. You really like her don't you because I've never seen you look like that before with Serena"

Dan look down trying to find words to answer.

"Well after all everything seems in place. But don't you think she's acting weird?" Eric continues.

"Weird like..."

"Like look at what she's doing now"

Blair was busy washing the dishes with Rufus. Before that she was praising him for making the best waffles and she even ate two waffles with chocolate and strawberries on top.

"She looks like she's been reborn into a nicer Blair Waldorf"

"Yeah I guess its a little bit weird" Dan said slowly.

"So what exactly happen yesterday? It was weird enough to know she's here early in the morning, in your t-shirt and she admit of spending the night here. Everyone will think that you and Blair…"

"No, no that's not what happen. We just have a few drink, watching movies and she just fall asleep, that's all"

Eric look at Dan suspiciously.

"Its true"

"What are both of you talking about?" Blair suddenly interrupts from behind.

"Blair"

"Thank you for bringing my clothes here Humphrey. I'm going home now. Dorota must have a 1000 things in her mind when you comes by asking for my clothes. Thank you for the kind breakfast Mr. Humphrey"

She picks up her dress and bag and headed towards the door. Dan closely follow her from behind.

"Blair, are you okay?"

"Never been perfect"

"Blair.."

"I am fine, really. Just want to change myself to become a better person. I want to leave the old me, the unhappy me behind. I am going to move forward this time. You will help me along the way, won't you?"

"Always"

She kiss him on the cheek and walks away. Dan watch her until she was out of his sight. Blair is not the same Blair he know since high school. She is growing into a woman like she always wanted to. He smile and close the door.


End file.
